What you mean to me
by Juichigatsu
Summary: "La jeune fille se retourna vers lui. Toris sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Elle avait de sublimes yeux verts, et un visage malicieux. La superbe créature sourit et déclara : - Ah tu t'es totalement gamellé, genre !" Two-shot, UA.
1. Chapter 1

Et voici le two-shot promis ! J'espère que cette première partie vous plaira, et vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

><p><span>What you mean to me <span>

partie 1 :

- Tu sais, Toris, tu devrais songer à te trouver une compagne.

- …Hein ?

Cette exclamation échappait à un jeune lituanien nommé Toris Laurinaitis, en éloquente réponse au conseil de son ami Eduard von Bock, originaire d'Estonie. Leur autre camarade, un letton nommé Raivis Galante, les regardait en tremblant. C'était un tic contre lequel le frêle jeune homme ne pouvait lutter. Il semblait grelotter en permanence, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Les trois amis étaient installés sur la terrasse d'un bar en plein centre de Paris, ville où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils discutaient paisiblement en buvant un café, sauf Raivis pour qui la caféine était nocive car elle accentuait ses tremblements. Il sirotait une innocente grenadine.

Et c'était dans ce contexte qu'Eduard venait de prononcer cette curieuse phrase.

Toris, gêné, se tortillait sur sa chaise.

- Pou… Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Eduard ?

- Eh bien, comme ça, dit l'Estonien en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Tu es jeune, tu es beau, mais tu es tout seul. Quel gâchis ! Il serait peut-être temps que tu fonde un foyer…

Le châtain rougit de plus belle et bu une gorgée de café. Eduard était fiancée à une jolie Estonienne, restée au pays car elle n'avait pas pu accompagner Eduard en France, et Raivis avait une petite copine. Seul Toris demeurait encore célibataire.

- Hum, c'est peut-être un peu tôt pour me prononcer, non ?

- Cela fait plusieurs mois déjà que nous nous connaissons. Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais te pencher sérieusement sur la question ? Toi, Raivis, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- M… Moi ?

Ses tremblements doublèrent de fréquence.

- Moi je pense que Toris aura du mal à trouver une copine parce qu'il est trop timide et qu'il ressemble à une fille…

C'était une des faiblesses de Raivis : sans être le moins du monde méchant, il avait tendance à être trop honnête. Petit et franc. C'était une mauvaise combinaison qui lui attirait souvent des ennuis…

- Dans tous les cas, dit timidement Toris, je ne pense pas que trouver l'amour soit une urgence…

En réalité, le sujet le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise.

- Je peux t'aider sinon, dit Eduard en sortant de son sac son ordinateur portable qui ne le quittait jamais. Je connais un très bon site de rencontres par Internet et…

- Non ce n'est pas la peine !

* * *

><p>Une légère brise chatouilla le cou de Toris tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui. L'été battait son plein, répandant sa chaleur dans la capitale. Les mots prononcés quelques minutes plus tôt par Eduard trottaient dans sa tête comme une mini-cavalerie. Une compagne, hein ? Il ne savait même pas quel genre de fille il appréciait, ayant préféré se concentrer sur ses études en Lituanie. Ayant réussi une prestigieuse école, il avait reçu une bourse pour étudier à la capitale française.<p>

Il se perdit dans ses pensées. Sa compagne idéale était probablement une fille gracieuse, féminine, à la démarche élégante et assurée à la fois…

Un peu comme la demoiselle qui marchait devant lui, en fait. De dos, il voyait de splendides cheveux blonds mi-longs onduler sous la brise. La jeune fille portait un uniforme de collégienne, haut beige et jupe à carreaux rouges. Ce détail le surpris car il lui semblait que les écoles françaises n'imposaient pas d'uniformes…

Toris avait envie de l'interpeller, de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour qu'elle le remarque. Il se gifla mentalement.

« Mais à quoi je pense, moi ? »

Il avait l'impression qu'une main invisible faisait des nœuds avec son estomac. Quel pouvait être le nom de la fille ? D'où venait-elle ? Et surtout… Pourquoi se sentait-il si étrange ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le court escalier devant lui. Manqua la première marche. Trébucha. Et s'écroula lamentablement par terre. Toris sentit une douleur vive au niveau du front, et ses paumes l'élançaient. Il avait probablement aussi des écorchures aux genoux. La jeune fille se retourna vers lui, ainsi que quelques passants. Toris sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Elle avait de sublimes yeux verts, et un visage malicieux. La superbe créature sourit et déclara :

- Ah tu t'es totalement gamellé, genre !

Ces mots firent à Toris l'effet d'une douche froide. La voix de la fille était tout sauf féminine. Et de face, le Lituanien vit qu'elle n'avait pas du tout de poitrine. Il n'osait pas aboutir à la terrible conclusion qui s'imposait.

« Mon Dieu. C'est un garçon. »

Le blond éclata d'un rire moqueur. La honte enflamma les oreilles de Toris. Le garçon se baissa soudain et lui tendit la main. Toris le dévisagea quelques instants, surpris. Même en sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Il accepta la main tendue qui l'aida à se relever.

- Merci pour tout, je…

- Pas de quoi, style !

Toris n'ajouta rien, embarrassé. Ce garçon parlait de manière étrange.

- La honte, totalement !

Le blond ne se préoccupait pas du tout de l'avis ou de l'état de son interlocuteur, et riait à gorge déployée. Toris trouvait cela légèrement vexant…

- Je m'appelle Feliks Łukasiewicz. Et toi ?

- Toris. Toris Laurinaitis.

- Totalement enchanté !

- Euh… Moi de même.

Toris dégagea sa main avec celle de sa nouvelle connaissance. Il ne tenait pas à être vu tenant la main d'un type qui se promenait en jupe… La situation l'incommodait, et il souhaitait rentrer chez lui rapidement pour prendre une douche et oublier les événements de la journée.

- Eh bien, au revoir, murmura Toris.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il reprit son chemin.

* * *

><p>Toris se perdit deux fois, se cogna trois fois, et bouscula une vielle dame sur le chemin du retour tellement il était absorbé dans ses pensées. A chaque fois, il lui semblait entendre le rire moqueur de Feliks. Finalement, après ces péripéties, il arriva à la porte de son studio. Il glissa sa main dans la poche arrière droite de son pantalon, pour la trouver vide. Tiens ? Sa clé n'était-elle pas rangée là en temps normal ? Une main appuya sur l'autre poche, sur sa fesse gauche. Sauf que ce n'était pas <em>sa<em> main. Toris sursauta et laissa échapper un cri. Il se retourna vivement. Devant lui se tenait Feliks, un sourire moqueur plaqué sur le visage.

- L'autre poche est totalement vide aussi ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Quelle question, je t'ai suivi.

- Quoi ?

Toris ne comprenait plus rien. Feliks n'avait-il pas honte de dire des choses comme ça ? Le blond ricana.

- Tu t'es perdu deux fois, cogné trois fois, et t'as style bousculé une grosse mémé. J'étais totalement plié de rire !

Ah. Alors c'était vraiment son rire que Toris avait entendu.

- Donc, tu as perdu ta clé ? reprit le blond.

Zut ! Sa clé ! Toris avait l'impression que la fesse que Feliks avait touchée était en feu. On n'avait pas idée d'être tellement impudique ! Mais en attendant… « Comment vais-je faire pour rentrer chez moi, maintenant ? Et pourquoi faut-il que ce type bizarre soit toujours près de moi quand je suis dans une situation embarrassante ? » Le type bizarre en question paraissait s'amuser follement. Le Lituanien fouilla dans chaque poche de son pantalon, puis de sa veste. Pas de trace de la clé de son studio.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi, sinon, proposa Feliks.

Toris ne répondit rien. Ils venaient juste de se rencontrer et il se portait aussi facilement à son secours ?

- C'est très gentil de ta part, répondit le châtain, sincèrement touché.

- Alors c'est genre ok ? Trop cool style ! s'écria Feliks en sautant dans tous les sens.

« Pourquoi paraît-il si ravi ? Je ne le comprends vraiment pas… » Brusquement, Feliks le serra dans ses bras.

- Eh ! …

Sous l'étonnement, Toris ne put rien articuler d'autre. Feliks étant plus petit que lui, sa tête lui arrivait à peine au menton. Paralysé, le châtain ne réagit pas. Au fond, ce n'était pas désagréable. S'il trouvait une compagne, il voulait qu'elle l'enlace de la même manière… Et puis, aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait attrapé, Feliks desserra son étreinte et lui prit le poignet.

- On y va ?

* * *

><p>Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent à une maison décrépie. Feliks suivit le regard de Toris.<p>

- Oui, ça a besoin genre d'un petit ravalement de façade. J'envisage de la repeindre en rose. Ce sera totalement excellent, n'est-ce pas ?

Toris acquiesça silencieusement, bien qu'au fond l'idée l'atterrât. Feliks lui fit brièvement visiter la maison, puis s'affala dans son canapé, jambes étendues sur toute la longueur, et mit la télé en marche. Toris ne bougea pas, ignorant comment se comporter. Feliks daigna lever les yeux vers lui.

- Ben quoi ? Pourquoi tu restes planté là au milieu du salon?

- Euh…

Il prit ça comme une invitation, et s'assit sur un tabouret. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que racontait la dame à la télévision.

- Euh, Feliks…

- Quoi, genre ?

- Tu comprends ce qui est dit à la télévision ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est une chaîne style en polonais !

Le blond changea de chaîne, mais Toris ne saisissait toujours pas le moindre mot.

- Un ami m'a un peu traficoté tout ça, pour que je reçoive toutes ces chaînes…

- Donc tu viens de Pologne ? interrogea le châtain.

- Totalement.

- Moi, je suis originaire de Lituanie.

Feliks se redressa brutalement.

- C'est vrai ?

La fin de l'après-midi passa très vite. Toris et Feliks discutèrent à bâtons rompus sur leurs pays respectifs et firent plus ample connaissance. Toris appréciait vraiment le blond. Certes, il était un peu spécial, mais possédait un tempérament de feu. Le Lituanien regrettait ses pensées pas toujours justes à l'égard du Polonais. En revanche, son avis sur son physique ne changeait pas : Feliks était très attirant. Il se surprit à l'admirer alors que le blond monologuait avec enthousiasme sur les robes.

- Franchement, les robes c'est totalement la classe ! Les designs sont tellement variés, je suis sûr qu'il existe un modèle de robe, style, parfait pour chaque personne. J'aimerais les essayer toutes !

Toris baissa les yeux sur la jupe du blond. « Je trouve que la jupe te va déjà très bien… » Il eut un hoquet, et rougit. Que venait-il de penser ?

- Toris ? Tu vas bien ?

- Ou… Oui…

Feliks se leva, s'approcha et mit sa main sur le front du châtain.

- Tu n'as totalement pas de fièvre…

Toris sentit son cœur s'emballer. Trop proche ! Le blond était trop proche de lui !

- Pourtant tu es rouge comme une cerise !

- Hum, l'expression française n'est-elle pas « rouge comme une tomate » ?

- Genre absolument ! Mais je préfère totalement les cerises.

Feliks baissa la tête. Leurs nez se touchaient presque.

- Toris… dit le blond d'une voix douce en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

- …Oui ?

- As-tu déjà genre… embrassé quelqu'un qui portait du gloss à la cerise ?

- N… Non…

Il ne précisa pas qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé personne tout court. Il observa un instant le Polonais. N'était-ce pas du gloss à la cerise sur ses lèvres ? Il eut soudain du mal à respirer. Vu de près, Feliks était encore plus magnifique. Ses traits fins et réguliers. La courbe particulière des ses sourcils qui lui donnaient un air espiègle tellement sexy. Ses lèvres aux contours parfaits, qui donnaient envie de...

- Stop ! s'écria Toris tandis que ses pensées et son cœur s'emballaient.

- Hein ? s'étonna le blond en se redressant.

- Je veux dire… Tout va bien, je… je vais bien…

- Si tu le dis.

En réalité, Toris ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Au fond, peut-être était-il vraiment malade. Ce n'était pas normal de se sentir tellement bizarre… Il irait voir un médecin dès qu'il en trouverait le temps. Feliks attrapa une veste sur le portemanteau et ouvrit la porte.

- Met-toi à l'aise, je vais au boulot.

- Tu… Tu vas travailler à cette heure-ci ?

- Totalement. Sur ce…

Il referma la porte derrière lui. La solitude envahit Toris, comme si la présence du Polonais lui manquait… A la télévision passait un reportage sur les animaux, en polonais. La porte se rouvrit soudain, laissant entrevoir une tête blonde.

- Au fait, tu dors, style, sur le canapé. Bonne nuit !

La porte se clôt aussi vit qu'elle s'était ouverte, et Toris s'allongea sur le sofa. Il regarda l'heure sur la pendule. Neuf heures et demi. Il n'avait même pas faim. D'ordinaire, il mangeait avec Eduard et Raivis. Là, il aurait apprécié dîner avec Feliks. Dans tous les cas, il ne voulait pas manger tout seul. Malheureusement, il semblait qu'il finirait sa soirée avec la télévision (qu'il ne comprenait même pas) pour seule compagnie.

Allongé sur le dos, il fixait le plafond. Ses pensées vagabondaient, mais revenaient toujours vers Feliks. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Quel genre de travail était-ce ? Il aurait voulu connaître mieux sa vie privée. Et le pire était qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi…

* * *

><p>Un claquement de porte. Une présence. Quelque chose glissait sur lui. Toris émergea du sommeil.<p>

- Ah, t'es réveillé ? Tant pis ! s'exclama une voix légèrement nasillarde.

Toris frotta ses yeux, et distingua dans la pièce uniquement éclairée par la lune que Feliks était penché au-dessus de lui. Il venait de lui mettre une couverture, c'était ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il se redressa.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Environ trois heures du matin, répondit Feliks d'une voix essoufflée. Je viens de rentrer.

- Quoi ? Tu travailles aussi tard ?

- Faut croire, genre, dit-il en faisant un geste de la main.

Toris remarqua (et sentit) que Feliks était en sueur.

- Je vais prendre une douche, déclara le Polonais en écho à ses pensées.

- Il fait chaud là où tu travailles ?

Le blond hocha la tête, puis quitta la pièce. Curieusement, le Lituanien se sentait apaisé. Même s'il aurait bien aimé que Feliks ne soit pas aussi bruyant…

* * *

><p>Ce fut une semaine particulière pour Toris. Malgré leurs personnalités opposées, il s'entendait bien avec Feliks, supportant avec patience et gentillesse ses délires. Il s'aperçut que le Polonais n'avait quasiment pas d'habits masculins et que cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas de se balader en ville en robe. « De toute façon, disait-il, les gens ne font genre pas attention à ça puisqu'ils pensent que je suis une fille. » Même ses sous-vêtements reflétaient sa personnalité : lors d'un jour particulièrement venteux et d'une jupe particulièrement courte, le Lituanien avait pu remarquer un boxer rose avec un poney dessus. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi il regardait dans cette direction.<p>

Il vit aussi que le blond se comportait naturellement comme une fille, bien que selon Toris les filles étaient plus calmes et réservées : en effet, Feliks semblait prendre un malin plaisir à dire des obscénités devant Toris rien que pour le mettre dans l'embarras. Et en plus il les disait haut et fort, ces obscénités. Il n'avait jamais honte de rien.

Même quand le blond devenait trop exubérant, voire insupportable, Toris n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Certes, cela l'ennuyait, mais il n'arrivait pas à ce mettre en colère contre ce visage d'ange. Ange qui rentrait tous les soirs au beau milieu de la nuit, ce qui taraudait Feliks.

Une nuit, Feliks rentra en titubant chez lui. Quand Toris se réveilla, la première chose qui le frappa était l'odeur d'alcool.

- Feliks ?

- Tout va style bien, Toris, s'écria le Polonais avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le châtain ne répondit rien, interloqué, puis se laissa retomber sur le canapé et releva la couverture sur ses yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit le bruit régulier de la douche, en provenance de la salle de bain. Toris s'imagina soudain le corps de Feliks sous le jet, couvert par de minces filets d'eau qui ruisselaient sur sa peau sans défauts, épousant la moindre de ses courbes… La peau du blond devait être douce et agréable à caresser…

Toris poussa un petit cri. Mais qu'est-ce qui le prenait, enfin ? Pourquoi s'imaginait-il de telles choses ? Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer, et se recroquevilla en position fœtale, serrant la couverture contre lui. Zut ! Pourquoi voulait-il… à ce point...

Puis le Polonais sortit de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille. De petites gouttelettes d'eau tombaient des ses cheveux blonds sur ses épaules, et il sentait le shampooing à la cerise.

- Ca va, genre, Toris ?

Le Lituanien hocha la tête. Il ferma les yeux, incapable de résister aux images qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi Feliks n'avait-il honte de rien ? Ne pouvait-il pas partir, vite ? Le blond s'approcha du canapé.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien du tout…

Toris se mordit la lèvre, puis craqua. C'était trop difficile de se retenir. Il se leva, attrapa brusquement le Polonais par les avant-bras et rapprocha d'un coup son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres à quelques millimètres seulement, il s'arrêta. « Non. Je ne dois pas faire ça. Je n'ai aucune raison de me comporter ainsi. » Il lui semblait que son visage flambait sous la honte. Feliks le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.

- Ben alors ? Tu continues ?

Il ne paraissait pas embarrassé le moins du monde. Toris le lâcha et recula d'un pas. Mince, comment allait-il justifier son comportement ?

- Je… Hum… Je me demandais quel genre de travail tu faisais… Et j'avais hâte de te poser la question… C'est tout…

- Ah bon ? Moi je crois totalement que tu voulais m'embrasser.

Toris se figea. L'embrasser ? Embrasser un garçon ? Et puis quoi encore ? Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier que… Non. Non, non et non.

- Tu sais, continua tranquillement Feliks, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé.

Toris avait du mal à respirer correctement.

- Mais si mon travail t'intrigue tellement, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi demain.

- Que… C'est vrai, je peux ?

- Totalement, style.

La châtain cligna des yeux. Feliks présentait toujours les choses si facilement… A l'écouter, rien ne l'embêtait, il n'y avait jamais de souci. Le Lituanien devait avouer qu'il appréciait cette philosophie de vie. Mais quand même, elle rendait le blond un peu _trop_ tranquille. Finalement ce dernier regagna sa chambre, tandis que Toris se battait contre lui-même pour vider son esprit et trouver le sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

What you mean to me

partie 2 :

La journée du lendemain passa à une lenteur atroce pour Toris, comme une confuse torture. D'un côté, il était extrêmement curieux du travail que pouvait exercer Feliks. De l'autre, il redoutait terriblement de le savoir, connaissant le caractère excessif du blond. Le soir arriva.

- Tu viens, Toris ? C'est l'heure.

Le Lituanien ne cessait d'appréhender la soirée, et ce sentiment empira quand ils quittèrent la maison. Les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent un bon quart d'heure dans la rue, éclairés seulement par quelques lampadaires. Peu de gens étaient dehors à cette heure-ci. Le Polonais s'arrêta soudain en face d'un bâtiment.

- C'est ici, style.

Toris ne répondit rien, presque choqué, observant la devanture.

- Tu veux dire que… tu travailles…

- Dans un bar gay, oui.

Toris n'ajouta rien, anéanti. Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Bar gay… gay… Son hôte était étrange, il le savait, mais ça c'était le pompon. Feliks ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Toris de le suivre. Ce dernier ne put rien faire d'autre que lui emboîter le pas, bien à regret. Dès que le Polonais entra, la plupart des regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il répondit avec ferveur aux gestes de bienvenue qui lui étaient adressés.

- Tu vas encore faire péter le feu ce soir, n'est-ce pas Feliks ?

- Totalement, mec !

A cette heure-ci le bar comptait beaucoup de clients, et il y avait de l'ambiance. Toris remarqua un curieux couple assis à une table. Un type albinos, accompagné d'un châtain à lunettes qui ne semblait pas du tout heureux d'être ici.

- Gilbert, peux-tu me rappeler ce que nous faisons dans un… tel endroit…

- T'énerve pas Roddy, et profite de la situation. Détend-toi un peu, binoclard !

- Comment veux-tu que je me détende ici ? Je préférerais mille fois être devant mon piano et…

- Ah, c'que t'es collet monté ! De toute façon ça doit pas être si mal puisque Ludwig vient tout le temps ici avec son Italien…

Toris ramena son attention vers Feliks qui se dirigeait avec assurance vers une grande estrade, comme une scène, sur le côté du bar. Le Lituanien s'assit timidement au comptoir, ne sachant comment se comporter dans un tel endroit, tandis que Feliks s'emparait d'un micro déjà installé sur scène. « Un karaoké ? » s'étonna Toris.

- Un deux, dit le Polonais, un deux, style.

Puis, voyant que tout fonctionnait bien, il s'écria en levant le bras libre :

- Est-ce que tout le monde m'écoute, genre !

Aussitôt des exclamations fusèrent de tous les côtés de la salle. Visiblement, Feliks avait l'habitude de faire ça tous les soirs, les habitués du bar le connaissaient. Soudain, les lumières faiblirent et des projecteurs illuminèrent le blond. Toris retint son souffle. Une musique débuta. Feliks, tout d'un coup extrêmement sérieux, déclama dans le micro.

- _It doesn't matter if you love him  
>Or capital H-I-M<br>Just put your paws up  
><em>_'Cause you were born this way, baby_

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent du public. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Toris tandis que la musique devenait plus puissante. Le châtain commanda une bière. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de boire de l'alcool, mais il se sentait tellement bizarre, partagé entre tellement de sensations, qu'il pressentait qu'il allait avoir besoin de courage. Feliks tapait du pied au rythme de la musique, et sa voix se répandit dans la salle qui le fixait bouche bée.

- _My mama told me when I was young  
>We are all born superstars<br>She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
>In the glass of her boudoir<em>

_"There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are"  
>She said, "Cause he made you perfect, babe"<br>"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
>Listen to me when I say"<em>

Et soudain, les projecteurs devinrent bien plus puissants, la musique explosa, et Feliks se mit à danser.

- _I'm beautiful in my way  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<em>

_Don't hide yourself in regret_  
><em>Just love yourself and you're set<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way<em>

Toris admirait le Polonais, le souffle coupé. Ce dernier se déhanchait sur scène avec énergie, d'une manière élégante, brusque et hypnotisante. Impossible de détacher son regard du blond qui se démenait sur la musique entraînante. Sur scène, il était aussi majestueux qu'un roi. Ou une reine. Il bougeait sans complexes devant un public ravi, souple et fort à la fois. Sous les projecteurs, il semblait une toute autre personne.

Le châtain repensa à la manie des robes de Feliks. Dans un sens, cette chanson lui convenait parfaitement. « Alors c'est ça qu'il fait tous les soirs… Mettre l'ambiance dans un bar gay… »

Peut-être était-ce à cause de la chaleur qui montait, mais Toris reprit une bière. C'était la première fois qu'il se détendait vraiment, et ce depuis un bon bout de temps. Alors, rien que pour une fois, il pouvait boire et s'amuser un peu, non ?

La soirée passa très vite. Feliks ne chantait que sur des tubes, et vers la fin le bar ressemblait plus à une discothèque qu'à… eh bien un bar. Entraîné par les festivités, Toris but de nouveau. Ainsi, quand Feliks eut terminé sa prestation, le Lituanien ne voyait plus très net, et ses pensées avaient du mal à se former correctement. Mais il était trop saoul pour s'en inquiéter. Le Polonais, épuisé, s'assit à côté de son camarade et commanda une boisson alcoolisée.

- Alors, comment, tu m'as trouvé ?

- Absolument fantastique, répondit Toris avec un grand sourire.

Feliks éclata de rire, ravi. Ils burent encore longtemps, à tel point qu'au retour Toris devait soutenir Feliks, incapable de marcher droit. Ce fut toute une histoire pour que le blond réussisse à enfoncer la clé dans la serrure.

- Ah mais arrête de bouger, stupide verrou ! Pourquoi y'a deux clés ?

Toris se tenait les côtes et avait mal au ventre tellement il riait, complètement ivre. Ils parvinrent finalement à entrer dans la maison, tant bien que mal.

- Bah c'est totalement pas trop tôt, tiens !

Toris se mordait la lèvre, se rappelant les nombreux et difficiles essais du Polonais pour enfoncer la clé.

- Bon, dit soudain Feliks, bonne nuit Toris.

Le Lituanien cessa brusquement de rire. Cette soirée fantastique allait donc se terminer de la sorte ? Ils allaient su quitter ainsi, sur un simple « bonne nuit » ? Non, hors de question !

- Je vais style…

Feliks ne put terminer sa phrase car Toris se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le Polonais répondit avec ardeur au baiser, tandis que le châtain entourait sa taille de ses bras et le serrait contre lui de toutes ces forces. Toris ne réfléchissait plus, il se contentait d'agir et de ressentir. Il profitait pleinement du corps du blond contre le sien, de cette étreinte passionnée qui allumait une puissante flambée en lui. Il approfondit encore le baiser, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à Feliks. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas, loin de là. Il voulait plus.

Il prit les mains du Polonais dans les siennes, croisant leurs doigts, et avança d'un pas pour obliger l'autre à reculer. Encore. Encore. Et encore un autre. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Feliks. Ils tombèrent enlacés sur le lit, le corps brûlant. Toris rompit le baiser, mais ne laissa pas le temps au blond de reprendre son souffle : il desserra légèrement son étreinte et laissa ses doigts passer sous la chemise du Polonais. Sa peau était encore plus agréable à caresser que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il sentit des mains se balader sur lui et se rendit compte que Feliks lui déboutonnait sa chemise.

Il laissa alors son instinct prendre le dessus.

* * *

><p>Toris émergea doucement du sommeil. Il se sentait apaisé, reposé. Il décida de se redresser. Grossière erreur : il avait une gueule de bois du tonnerre. Avec un grognement, il se retint de vomir. Il prit soudain conscience qu'il était dans un lit, et pas dans le canapé. Il prit également conscience de la présence du Polonais endormi à côté de lui. Paniqué, il regarda autour de lui. « Oh mon Dieu. Je suis dans la chambre de Feliks. Dans le lit de Feliks. »<p>

Alors les souvenirs de la soirée précédente affluèrent, même s'il s'agissait plus de sensations que de souvenirs. « Mon Dieu. Qu'ais-je fait ? » Ses gesticulations réveillèrent le blond, qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- Humm ? Toris ?

Il rencontra le regard hébété du châtain.

- Quelque chose ne va pas bien ?

Toris se sentait au bord de la syncope. « Qu'ais-je fait ? Qu'ais-je fait ? » Feliks se redressa, en appui sur ses coudes.

- Tu sais, c'est pas la peine de te sentir gêné pour hier soir…

Le Lituanien se prit la tête entre les mains.

- C'est pas grave si tu t'es genre évanoui d'un coup, continua le blond. Ca serai arrivé à n'importe qui vu comment on s'est, style, bourré la gueule !

Quoi ? Il s'était évanoui ?

- Alors, murmura timidement Toris, on n'a pas…

- Nan, il s'est rien passé au lit. T'as perdu connaissance d'un seul coup… Tu ne tiens absolument pas l'alcool !

Le châtain soupira de soulagement. La situation n'était peut-être pas si critique finalement… Brusquement, Feliks le prit dans ses bras.

- Mais tu sais… Je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies enfin fait le premier pas… Je commençais à me dire que mes sentiments n'étaient, style, pas réciproques et…

- Attend ! s'écria Toris en repoussant le blond. Lâche-moi !

- Que…

- Je t'en supplie, ne dis plus rien !

Toris se leva d'un seul coup et sortit du lit, sa chemise encore déboutonnée suite aux événements de la veille. L'ambiguïté de ses sentiments envers Feliks l'agaçait depuis trop longtemps. Il était temps de mettre les choses au clair.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais tout ce qui s'est passé hier était dû à l'alcool, et uniquement à l'alcool. Il n'y a pas moyen, tu entends, pas moyen que quoi que ce soit de sérieux se passe entre nous !

Feliks ne répondit rien, fixant le Lituanien d'un air hagard. Tous ses espoirs et tous ses rêves venaient de s'effondrer, à la suite de deux malheureuses phrases. Il avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait en morceaux.

- Mais… Mais…

- Pardonne-moi, Feliks.

C'était le coup de grâce.

Toris ne pouvait plus soutenir le regard du Polonais, il y lisait trop de désespoir. Il se sentait profondément triste également, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi. Il n'avait pas voulu faire souffrir le blond, loin de là. Au contraire, il trouvait même plus honnête de dire tout de suite la vérité. Alors pourquoi était-il envahi par une telle culpabilité ?

Feliks baissa la tête et serra les dents.

- Es-tu totalement sérieux dans ce que tu viens de dire ?

- …Oui…

Le blond se leva soudain et se dirigea vers une commode. Doucement, il ouvrit le dernier des tiroirs, le plus bas. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? s'interrogea Toris, effrayé. Normalement, on range les objets dérangeants dans le dernier tiroir… Oh non ! Il va sortir un pistolet et se suicider ? Est-il malheureux à ce point ? A moins qu'il ne veuille me tirer dessus d'abord ! » Le châtain en était là dans ses interprétations quand Feliks se retourna, avec dans sa main… une clé. Pas très grande, légèrement rouillée. Toris la reconnut tout de suite.

- Eh mais… ! C'est la clé de mon studio !

- Totalement.

- Comment…

- Quand tu as raté la marche de l'escalier, le jour où on s'est rencontré. Elle est tombée par terre. Je l'ai rapidement ramassée.

Toris écarquilla les yeux. Il ne comprenait absolument pas la réaction du Polonais.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis genre tombé amoureux de toi dès que le destin a bien voulu croiser nos trajectoires. Parce que je voulais qu'on reste, style, ensemble. Mais visiblement, ce n'est pas ce que tu désires.

Il tendit le bras.

- Tiens, je te la rends. Tu peux partir, maintenant, puisque ça te dégoûte tellement de rester ici.

- Mais…

- Dépêche-toi de t'en aller, tu n'as style aucune raison de rester avec moi désormais.

- Je…

- VA-T'EN !

Feliks était au bord des larmes. Toris avait l'impression d'avoir commis une erreur irréparable. Il ne souhaitait certainement pas le malheur du blond… Mais il voyait bien qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour améliorer la situation. Il récupéra sa clé sans un mot et rentra chez lui. Là, il prit une longue, longue douche. S'allongea sur son lit. Fit des exercices de respiration. Mais rien ne parvenait à lui faire oublier le visage mortifié de Feliks…

* * *

><p>Quelques jours passèrent. Toris n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de son ex-hôte Polonais, et cela lui manquait. Il regrettait de l'avoir quitté en si mauvais termes, d'autant plus qu'il se s'estimait responsable de leur égarement. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait pris les devants, même si l'alcool avait influencé son comportement. Il posa sa main sur son front et soupira.<p>

- Toris ? Eh oh, Toris ?

Le châtain releva brusquement la tête.

- Oui, Eduard ? Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées.

- Ca on l'avait remarqué, sourit l'Estonien.

Les trois compagnons étaient cette fois-ci assis sur un banc, dans un parc. Enfin, pour être plus précis, Eduard avait appelé Toris à la rescousse car il voulait absolument aller se balader dans ce parc mais « tout seul ça craint et si j'y vais uniquement avec Raivis ça fera gay voire même pédophile vu qu'il ressemble à un môme ».

C'est pourquoi ils étaient réunis ainsi, en cette soirée d'été. A cette heure tardive peu de gens fréquentaient le parc, et ils pouvaient admirer le ciel orangé tranquillement.

- Je te demandais où tu étais cette semaine, Toris, reprit Eduard. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu.

- Peut-être qu'il a une amoureuse ? proposa innocemment Raivis.

Toris, embarrassé, se tourna brutalement vers le petit letton à côté de qui il était assis. Mauvaise idée car Raivis cru que le châtain était en colère, ce qui fit redoubler d'intensité ses tremblements, ce qui était très désagréable car le bois transmettait toutes les vibrations et Toris avait désormais l'impression d'être installé près d'un marteau-piqueur.

Mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était que les paroles du letton avaient fait ressurgir de sa mémoire l'image de Feliks. Le Polonais était-il son « amoureuse » ? Il n'avait jamais pensé à associer ce mot à Feliks. Il ne pouvait oublier le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'odeur de ses cheveux, le contact de sa peau… Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait. Tout du moins, il préférait l'ignorer. Il n'arrivait pas à s'avouer que Feliks, avec son côté archi-extraverti, ses plaisanteries bruyantes, son obsession du féminin, avait réussi à le toucher.

Et pourtant. Et pourtant il s'agissait de la vérité.

« Je l'aime. C'est comme ça. »

Sa situation lui remit en mémoire une chanson écoutée quelques semaines auparavant… Peut-être pouvait-il… Toris se leva d'un coup.

- Merci, Raivis.

- … Hum, de rien ? répondit le letton d'un air surpris, tandis que le Lituanien s'éloignait en courant.

* * *

><p>« Il faut que je me dépêche… Vite… » Toris courait à toute vitesse dans les rues de Paris. Il atteint enfin le bar ou travaillait Feliks. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé… Il poussa la porte et balaya la salle d'un rapide coup d'œil. Pas de Polonais en jupe en vue. Il se dirigea vers le barman.<p>

- Excusez-moi, avez-vous la version instrumentale de…

Ses affaires réglées, il décida de s'asseoir en attendant Feliks. Le bar était plein à craquer, la seule place libre se trouvait sur une table uniquement occupée par un jeune homme blond. Timidement, le Lituanien demanda :

- Hum… Excusez-moi, pourrais-je m'asseoir ? Il n'y a plus de place et…

- Bien sûr.

- Merci.

Il parlait avec un curieux accent, bien que le châtain eut du mal à l'identifier. C'était trop léger pour être allemand. Suisse, peut-être ? Toris prit place. Le blond fuyait ostensiblement son regard. D'une certaine manière, son comportement lui rappelait celui du pianiste châtain de la dernière fois. Incommodé par le silence, le Lituanien tenta de faire la conversation.

- Hum… Vous n'avez pas l'air ravi d'être ici…

Le blond grommela, embarrassé.

- Bien sûr que non ! Si je suis ici, c'est uniquement parce qu'il est hors de question que je laisse ma petite sœur toute seule dans un lieu pareil ! C'est ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser fréquenter cette folle…

Toris suivit le regard du Suisse. Assises au comptoir se trouvaient une frêle petite fille blonde accompagnée d'une femme à l'air assuré qui tenait un appareil photo et… une poêle à frire ? Le blond continua son explication.

- Cette satanée Elizaveta… Elle a entraîné ma petite Lili sur la voie de la déchéance ! Le yaoi, qu'elle appelle ça… Et elle a demandé à ma petite sœur de l'accompagner pour faire des « clichés grandeur nature » ! Mais je ne te laisserais pas toute seule, Lili… Grand frère Vash sera toujours là pour te protéger !

Toris hocha la tête d'une manière qu'il espérait compréhensive, bien qu'il n'eût pas tout saisi de l'histoire du blond. Soudain, il vit Feliks franchir les portes du bar. Aussitôt, comme monté sur un ressort, il se précipita sur l'estrade et se saisit du micro. Ses mains tremblaient, et il avait l'impression que des gnous organisaient un marathon dans son estomac tellement il avait le trac. Pourvu que son idée marche…

Il baissa la tête et croisa le regard de Feliks dans le « public ». Le Polonais le regardait d'un air interloqué et outré à la fois, genre « mais que fait cet enfoiré ici ? ». Il portait une robe rose à manches courtes avec de la dentelle sur les bords. Le châtain rassembla tout son courage et articula dans le micro :

- J'espère que la personne à qui est dédiée cette chanson… aura l'obligeance de me pardonner.

Le barman lança la musique. Quand les premières notes de la chanson résonnèrent, Toris cru qu'il allait partir en courant juste pour ne plus être le centre de l'attention car il détestait cela. Mais il _devait_ rester là. Pour réparer sa stupide erreur. Alors il se mit à chanter.

_- Can't blame you for thinking  
>That you never really knew me at all<br>I try to deny you  
>But nothing ever made me feel so wrong<em>

_I thought I was protecting you_  
><em>From everything that I go through<em>  
><em>But I know that we got lost along the way<em>

Les yeux de Feliks s'agrandirent. Toute trace de colère les avait désormais quittés. Ne subsistait plus qu'un fol espoir, peut-être que… Ce changement d'attitude redonna du courage à Toris, qui entama le refrain les joues rougies par la gêne.

- _Here I am with all my heart  
>I hope you understand<br>I know I let you down  
>But I'm never gonna make<br>That mistake again  
>You brought me closer<br>To who I really am  
>Come take my hand<br>I want the world to see  
>What you mean to me<br>What you mean to me_

Quelques minutes plus tard, la chanson se terminait. Toris angoissait, les mains crispées sur le micro. Comment Feliks réagirait-il ? Il descendit de la scène les genoux tremblants. Bon Dieu, il ressemblait à Raivis ! Il courut presque vers la sortie du bar, embarrassé, et s'adossa au mur extérieur.

Il espérait que le Polonais le rejoindrait dehors, après son travail, et se prépara à une longue attente. Maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée, il avait les idées plus claires. Quelle folie l'avait donc pris ? Comment avait-il pu penser un seul instant que chanter en public une chanson d'excuse ferait comprendre à Feliks qu'il était désolé et que ses sentiments étaient partagés ?

- Je suis le roi des imbéciles… murmura-t-il en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

- Ca c'est totalement sûr.

- Ah !

En sursaut, Toris se retourna. Devant lui se tenait Feliks, en larme, qui le fusillait du regard.

- Tu... Tu ne vas pas travailler ?

- Imbécile ! Tu penses que je peux chanter dans ces conditions ?

- Je…

- Tu sais que tu me fais genre beaucoup trop espérer, là ? Espèce d'abruti, ça t'amuse de jouer avec moi, hein ?

- Je ne joue pas avec toi !

Toris s'avança et prit Feliks dans ses bras avant qu'il ne recule.

- Crois-moi, je suis désolé, tellement désolé... Je... Je t'aime, Feliks !

Le blond ne parvenait pas à retenir ses larmes. Il tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte, mais abandonna rapidement.

- Tu n'es, style, qu'un idiot.

- Je sais...

Doucement, Feliks passa lui aussi ses bras autour de la taille du Lituanien.

- Je t'aime aussi, Toris...

Le châtain n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Alors... Je suis pardonné ?

- Mmh... Je suppose, murmura le Polonais en rougissant.

Toris sentit son coeur s'emballer tellement il était content. Sans réfléchir, il embrassa rapidement le Polonais sur les lèvres.

- Désolé... Mais je suis si heureux ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'à cause de ma bêtise j'avais tout gâché...

- Oh, moi ça ne me gêne pas du tout que tu m'embrasses. Par contre y'a un couple là-bas qui nous regarde de manière étrange.

Toris se retourna, pour appercevoir deux silhouettes familères à l'autre bout de la rue. Eduard et Raivis.

- Oh zut.

Les deux amis s'approchèrent. Toris n'aimait pas du tout l'air narquois sur les lèvres d'Eduard...

- Eh bien, mon cher Toris, ne nous présente-tu pas ta _charmante compagne_ ?

A son intonation, on sentait bien qu'il avait remarqué que Feliks n'avait pas de poitrine, et ce que cela impliquait. Raivis, en revanche, était aussi innocent qu'un agneau.

- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer mademoiselle, dit-il poliment en tendant une main tremblotante.

Toris observait cela avec désolation. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler de son «amoureuse»...

End, genre.

* * *

><p>Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et commentent ce two-shot, votre soutien me fait chaud au coeur, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ! A la base, ce devait être un one-shot, mais l'histoire m'inspirait tellement que c'en est rapidement devenu trop long^^. Cela dit, c'était trop court pour être considéré comme une fic, donc le two-shot me semblait la meilleure solution. Au fait, pour ceux que cela intéresse, je mets le lien vers "What you mean to me" :ht tp :  /w ww .y o utu b e . c o m /wa tc h?v=IsT wU_NLC9g. Au fait, suis-je la seule à penser que "Born this way" correspond totalement au caractère de Feliks, style ? Sérieusement, j'associe très facilement cette chanson à notre cher Polonais^^. Ma prochaine fiction est déjà écrite, j'en parlerais un petit peu plus en détail dans Vie de Merde. Encore une fois, merci à tous !


End file.
